What I Need
by Naughty Alpha
Summary: When Joker escapes from Arkham faster than normal Batman immediately heads out to put him back before he has the chance to cause more destruction. Little does he know mayhem isn't what Joker had in mind this time, all he wanted was a little privacy. BatmanxJoker. Slash and rated M for a good reason so if that's not your thing then may I ask what you are doing here?


Hello to anyone that sees this! I'm new here so this is my first story ^/^ Reviews letting me know what you think and how I did my first time would be so great! Its the whole thing so that if anyone does come across it they dont have to wait fore more chapters if its poorly written or anything. I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **As Alpha I would like to own whatever I wish, but sadly this is not the case and I own nothing...

What I Need

**Joker POV**

Joker walked through the doors of his gangs' latest hideout, an abandoned funhouse or something…who the hell really knew anymore? All these places started to look the same years ago. He had just escaped from the pathetic Arkham Asylum for the umpteenth time after only spending a few days it his small cell…his cell with fucking _see-through_ walls…there was absolutely no privacy there for…hahaha well for things a man sometimes really needs to do you know? Sure he had Harley for that and she sure was a good fuck…she really was. But every now and again, after a particularly brutal showdown with his Batsy Boy, well, Harley didn't quite cut it. No, these rare time were the times that he needed his imagination….and he had a fantastic imagination….he could really make himself believe in the things he imagined The Bat doing to him….it was such a sick pleasure, even for him, and that was what made it so thrilling.

He walked through the hallways filled with those hilarious mirrors that change the dimensions of your body into the main room that was probably a maze or something before his boys decided to redecorate. His few goonies were seated playing cards but they all looked up when he strode through the door and he was greeted with, "Hey boss" and "Boss! Didn't expect you to be back so soon" among other things that he didn't care to focus on hearing.

"Boys," he said "I require some time to gather my thoughts and make my next plan so—"

"Puddin'!" he was cut off…_oh great this already…_and was thoroughly hug-tackled and showered with annoying little kisses before he could effectively gather his thoughts. He shoved his obnoxious little lover to the ground before continuing.

"Damn it Harley! What have I told you about interrupting?!" he yelled rising his hand to her.

She shrank away "S-sorry Mista J, I was only excited to see you and all…I hope you didn't have to much fun breakin out of Arkham without me…"

"Shut up Harley." He turned back to the rest of the group, "as I was saying, all of you get out. I need some me time." They all obliged without comment, all except for...

"Oh Mista J, is this the kind of "me" time that involves the two of us?" Harley said while rubbing his arm. He slapped her away as he started walking.

"No Harley you get out with the rest of them."

"But puddin'…"

She didn't do more than squeak and run off when he stopped and glared at her. _Finally, hahaha I _really _need this._

He walked into the bedroom that he shared with his little minx and stripped out of his purple gloves and jacket, throwing them on the nearby dresser. He was already so excited for his make believe and his breath hitched when he started undoing his shirt and accidently brushed on a fresh bruise on his chest from his Batsy's fist. When he got the shirt off he tossed it aside and looked in the mirror, the bruise was fresh and horribly dark against his power white skin. His nipples where hardening and he had goose flesh, has much from the memory of The Bats fist connecting has for the fact the he realized one of the windows on the roof was open. _Oh well, sometimes the cold is better…_

He kicked of his shoes and undid his belt on the way to his bed, and lost the pants and boxer shorts before falling backwards onto his mattress. He was already hard, so hard from just memories, he hadn't even started with his imagination yet. He ran his hand up his stomach to his rib cage where the nasty bruise was, it was sore just to lightly touch so he pressed hard on it and groaned. _Oh god, that's good. _He imagined that it was The Bat, _His Bat,_ pressing on the tender wound that he caused, torturing his body in painful and sinfully delicious ways. _Yes, that's it you sick fuck, Harder!_ He grasped himself, still assaulting his damaged body, causing him to bite his lip and arch his back. _Torturous Bat, always teasing me, I know you want me, why don't you ever take me this is supposed to be my imagination and even here, you do these things to me but I'm never able to touch and never actually fucked, sick Bat nothing but a tease._

Joker stroked himself, already desperate to cum but even in his imagination Batsy wouldn't allow anything to happen so easily, just how it was in reality, even in a world he controlled he wanted it to be just has hard to get what he wanted if His Bat was involved. Because that's just how deranged his mind was.

**Batman POV**

Batman was so pissed. The Joker had escaped. I mean he knew it was going to happen sooner or later but he had just put the sicko back in his cell at Arkham two days ago. Normally it took at least a little longer, and while it wasn't much he had come to rely on his short brakes away from The Clown. No one, _No one, _was as hard to deal with as Joker was. He would rather deal with Nigma's pathetic mind games, Penguin's weapons heists and Two-Face's robberies all at once than have to deal with the Jokers schemes twice in a week. That's why, has soon has he had heard that the Joker had made his latest escape he headed out to check the spots that The Clown was likely to have set up shop. He was off to his last location, part of as abandoned carnival on one of Gotham's piers. Batman was really hoping he was there, and chances were good since he had just beat the shit out of him the other day, so hopefully he hadn't skipped visiting his current hideout in favor of going straight to his next crazy plan. _If he's not here…I swear if he has gone out to cause more trouble already I'm going to beat his ass twice as hard regardless of his already fucked up body…_

He silently landed on the roof and, moved to the only set of windows and peered in. It was a bedroom, with various articles of clothing strewn about, they never had been neat people…he opened the window to see if he could hear anything, which he could. He could hear Joker yelling at Harley Quinn about interrupting him. Batman always had felt a little sorry for the poor girl…_oh well just thank god he is here. Hopefully I can make this quick, probably best just to wait for him to be facing away from me and sneak in, knock his ass out if I have to and hopefully he'll stay put for long enough for me to have a little bit of a break._

The Joker came walking in a few moments later, alone, _huh, must have kicked Harley out or something. At least that makes things a little bit easier. _He was expecting for The Clown to sit at the table that was stacked with blueprints and weapons but instead he began taking off his clothes. Batman watched has Joker undid his shirt and looked in the mirror before heading towards the bed, shedding the rest of his clothes along the way and…._Oh god….he's…_Joker lay sprawled on the bed, fully naked and totally aroused. Batman swallowed, _I guess Harley is around still after all except… _Batman watched with morbid fascination as Joker rubbed a wicked looking bruise on his ribcage and let out a deep groan before taking his arousal in his other hand and working himself….and Harley still made no appearance even as Joker began to let out those moans of his self-induced pleasure. And for some reason, the fact that she was gone and that the Joker didn't know he was here made him suddenly feel hot. He needed to get out of there but then…

"Oh _fucking Bat…_" Joker moaned from below.

Batman's eyes widened behind his cowl, _what the…? Oh god he's….that lunatic is thinking about me down there! _The fact that Joker had been abusing his bruised ribcage suddenly made more sense, the pain of it was only half and the other half…was because it was caused by something he had done to him…and he'd noticed all this and was thinking about it now because why?! _Oh fuck, why am I watching this…I need to go… _But he couldn't bring himself to so much as turn away from the sight of his worst enemy. Sure he had admitted to himself a long time ago that he needed the Joker…but not like this! He needed the Joker because if he could keep himself from killing him, if he could force himself to keep the worst soul to ever grace this world alive then he knew he would be able to keep his vow to never kill. So if that was all he needed him for why did he suddenly have the urge to go down there for reasons other than taking Joker back to the asylum where he belongs…? _I guess, _he thought, has he ducked through the window and prepared to drop to the floor of the bedroom, _that I'm a sick fuck too._

**Joker POV**

(Jokers fantasy) _My Batman's face, his lips are so close to me, smiling that tiny smirk of a smile that I so rarely see, oh god, I want to kiss him, I can't reach…he's holding my wrists above my head and working me so hard, fuck, it's not fair, he's still dressed in that damned costume, he's always dressed…god how I _hate _him. I arch my back, trying to touch him somehow and he stops pumping me, I cry out in the agony of it and relax my body again, oh please Batsy don't stop, I didn't think I spoke but I must have, right? Because he started again and, oh its sooo good, I wish he would let me cum, or touch me in some other way and just keeping me pinned, the torture is maddening and divine and I don't want him to stop and then he says something but I can't hear him over my own cries, I need to listen or else he'll stop what did he say—_

A small noise rips him out of his fantasy; he releases his painfully hard erection and throws an arm over his eyes. Only one person would be stupid enough to come back before him calling and then doubly stupid as to come back here uninvited. _I swear I might just kill that little bitch…_

"Harley," he says in his deadly sweet tone, "you better have a real good excuse for being here."

There is no answer. _Oh she did _not _just ignore me on top of everything else…_

"Harley!" He screams as he sits up, "What. THE FUCK is—"He makes a startled noise, because that's not…._no way is this happening…_

Standing, cross armed and at the foot of the bed is His Bat, only there is no tiny smirk from the fantasy, only the cold, serious stare he is so acquainted with. And for some reason it sends him into a fit of hysterical laughter.

"Hahahaha okay now I _know _my mind has finally fractured…..hahahaha well fractured worse than it already was." He swings his legs over the side of the bed and is suddenly face to face with Batman

"Wow, Batsy I hardly saw you move," he tries to push him out of the way so he can stand up and try to hold on to any dignity his crazy mind has left but is met with a solid wall of unmoving muscle. He meets The Bat right in the eyes and says "Holy shit though Batsy, you're taking invasion of privacy to a whole new level, what's a guy gotta do to get just a minute to relive a little tension?" The fact that he's naked, and still hard….shit harder than he was before…really should be bothering him…_oh whatever…_Oh wait Batman just said something…_surely it couldn't be what I thought I heard…_

"What…?" I said

"I said, Why. Did. You. Stop?"

"….well now that's a pretty fucked up question Batman," he was finally able to move around him and stand up, "you let me get some clothes and then we can get down to our usual play time. I can't believe you're—"

He was grabbed by the arm and flung back on the bed so fast he got motion sickness. And then he felt someone holding him down by the arms and straddling him, he met the stare of His Bat and, although I was ludicrous, he felt his colorless face heat up.

"I know that you were thinking of me as you did that Joker, I heard you from on the roof."

"Hahaha so what if I was, I like the pain of our fights and reliving it helps me get off sometimes. What can I say? I'm deranged."

"Keep going."

"….I….what….?" he chuckled.

Then he was backhanded and he couldn't suppress the moan of ecstasy that it caused…._oh yeah that's it…_Batman climbed off of him and resumed his former position at the foot of the bed. Joker propped himself up on his elbows to look at his crazy nemesis.

"Do it. Keep going."

Joker was speechless for once. He didn't know if this was a trap of some sort and had no idea how to react and then…

"What are you doing?" he whispered has he watched His Batman peel off his black gloves.

Batman shrugged "Giving you an incentive other than the pain I plan to inflict. I know you want me, I can see it. And as fucked up as this whole thing is I am prepared to give you want you want. But you need to listen." He dropped both of his gloves to the floor.

It was hardly anything, just Batman's hands not being covered shouldn't have Joker quivering with anticipation. He let himself flop fully back onto the mattress and just stared at the ceiling for a minute…he wasn't going to ignore the order and just let His Batsy just walk out of here…was he? He shuddered and grasped himself again; he was so hard that such a simple touch had him gasping. He pumped himself, he could feel His Batman watching him and he began to sweat even though it was so cold in here. He heard a rustling in Batman's direction and opened an eye to see what was happening and immediately went wide-eyed. Batman had stripped out of his costume, except of the cowl/cape part. His body was all hard, ripping muscle. It was so much more intimidating compared to Jokers own frame. But, oh god, it was glorious. Batman's dick stood at full attention. The whole sight was so overwhelming that Joker had squeezed his eyes shut and started pumping himself harder and faster with the full intention of Cuming all over his stomach right in front of Batman. And then his hand was being forced away. He let out an agonized moan and fought to free himself so he could get his sweet release.

"That's enough." He heard Batman say. He opened his eyes and was met with a smile on Batman's face. The same smile from his fantasy.

Batman POV

Batman held Joker by the wrist to keep him from grasping himself again. Batman wasn't ready for it to be over, he hadn't even got to start experimenting…and that's what this was, right? An experiment to see how this would affect him or his ability to deal with the Joker as an enemy even after he realized how much he wanted this. It was such a strange revelation….he had never had problems with women as Batman or Bruce Wayne. As Bruce he was always able to find a girl that was more than willing to go out with him to the social gatherings that bored him….he'd even slept with a few of them. And then as Batman he had Catwoman, although that wasn't much healthier than what he was planning on doing here tonight, it at least made sense, she was a very attractive woman and she wanted Batman, how was he supposed to say no? But this didn't make much sense at all, wanting to fuck Joker…he even wanted to kiss him…not that any of it would be gentle. That much at least made sense, that this was going to be rough and brutal much like the way they always interact was familiar…and it just made him all the more excited. _No point in thinking about it since I've already made up my mind._

He looked down at his captive. His unnaturally pale body…a body that was suddenly very attractive to him, all slender, lean muscle and hard abs, was coated with sweat. The large bruise on his chest looked worse than it should on such pale skin. Batman looked at it and didn't feel the least bit sorry, remembering how Joker took pleasure in causing it more pain. Batman was going to do that too…_No holding back, if I'm doing this I'm getting the whole experience._

"Joker." He said.

The Joker only opened his eyes to look at him as a response.

"Tell me what it is you want, Joker."

That earned him more struggling and a groan before a muffled answer.

"I can't hear you, Joker."

"Oh _god_," he chocked, "making me say it…I want you Batman! I don't even care how fucked up and deranged this is and it doesn't even bother me that it's so _not _funny. I want you. Now. And I don't care how. Just do it." His voice sounded pained, and damn that was nice. Batman finally let go of his wrist.

"Come here." Batman said.

Joker slowly sat up and scooted to the foot of the bed, eyeing the Batman wearily, probably expecting some sort of trap. As soon as he was close enough Batman leaned over him and grabbed the back of his head, fisted his hair and crushed his mouth to The Clowns. Joker wasn't expecting it and got his lip cut on Batman's teeth. Batman sucked on Jokers bloody lower lip, giving him time to respond before deepening the rough kiss and forcing Jokers mouth to accept his tongue. And _oh god_, his mouth tasted like blood and candy. Batman brought his other hand to the Jokers wounded chest and pressed on and clawed at the raw flesh. Joker moaned into him and rubbed his hands on Batman's stomach, working his way lower...trying to wrap a hand around his shaft.

Batman pulled Jokers head away from him by the tight grip he had on his hair. He lowered his face to lick Joker from collarbone to ear before whispering "Not like that."

Joker had moved his hands to Batman's arms and his grip tightened at the suggestion. Batman smirked at him before grabbing him by the arms and forcing him to kneel on the floor.

**Joker POV**

Joker kneeled in front of Batman, forced to stare at the rock hard erection His Bat is sporting. He almost laughs, and somehow is able to swallow the urge. _That would not be the thing to do right now. _He was so giddy with excitement that his whole body was trembling, his own erection growing more painful with the anticipation. _First a kiss and now I actually get to explore his body a little….my imagination needs work if my fantasies can't come close to what reality is like. _He licked his lips as a small drop of precum formed on the treat he was so eagerly awaiting. But he held still, to nervous to do anything without being told and ruining this whole bazar experience.

"Well? Get on with it Clown. And you better do your best. Your saliva is the only lubrication you're getting."

And with that Joker took him all at once. Batman grabbed his hair and let out a loud groan full of surprised and coated with the sound of ecstasy. Joker moaned around the head of Batman's dick at the sound. He was glad he'd surprised him and didn't slow on his enthusiasm. Bobbing his head, taking in the full length every other down stroke, taking short breaks to focus only on the head with licks and hard sucks, it was all so exquisite. Batman had only tightened his grip on Jokers hair and it was starting to _hurt_….but in a good way. When Batman's hitching breath led to unbridled gasps and moans Joker just couldn't help himself anymore and reach down and started working himself again. He knew he shouldn't, knew he was going to make himself cum before they got around to the actual fucking, but all the stimulation was just _too_ much. He pumped himself as fast as he could while still concentrating on pleasuring His Batman.

He started whimpering and before he knew what was happening he had been dragged away from that delicious cock, once again by a painful grip on his hair. When the grasp on his head was gone he expected that His Bat had had enough teasing and wanted to get down to the real fun. But instead he was back handed again. Harder tis time. He put a hand on his battered cheek and look up at Batman, _oh if looks could kill._ He barely had time for that thought when Batman grabbed him around the throat and flung him back onto the bed, still choking him when he leaned over and pressed their noses together. Joker couldn't breathe…and if only Batman would give him release he didn't care if he ever breathed again.

"Did I tell you it was okay to stroke yourself?" Batman growled at him.

All her could do was shake his head and struggle for the little air he could get.

"I didn't think so." And then Batman was kissing him again, but he still had a hold on his throat. Joker responded to the damaging kiss as best he could. When Batman pushed his tongue in he accepted it with a groan and sucked on the small muscle. Batman sucked in a breath and finally released his hold on Jokers throat, moving both of his hands to his face…to the back of his head and holding him as close as he could while he assaulted his mouth. Joker put his hands on Batman's chest, rubbing his nipples and up to his shoulders where he dug in his nails, earning himself a growl of approval.

"That's enough," Batman said, breaking the kiss. "Flip over. On your hands and knees. Now."

Joker couldn't comply fast enough and positioned himself in front of Batman. He was still so sweaty and now panting with excitement only made it seem hotter in here. He felt Batman's hands on his shoulders, not light touches but rough and possessive and Joker arched is body into it. On his shoulders, down his spine, on his ass, all of this was too much; he was ready to beg for whatever His Bat had planned. And then Batman bit down on his lower back. Joker choked out a painful cry before his was bit again, over and over up his spine, on his shoulder, the base of his neck. Joker bucked and struggled as Batman held him to his chest and continued to bite and suck at the base of his neck. When it finally stopped Joker was trembling so hard he could hardly hold himself up, so it was good that Batman was still leaned over him and holding his to his chest.

He felt breath on his ear…and then a tongue before Batman was whispering to him.

"Tell me what you want."

"Oh Batsy….please…" All that got him was a sharp slap on his thigh and he cried out.

"Tell me."

"Oh _fuck_," Joker sobbed, "please Batsy, please….fuck me…"

Batman growled in his ear before he sat up to position himself. He grabbed Jokers hips and Joker felt Batman's tip at his bodies entrance. The suspense didn't last as Batman slammed himself all the way in. Joker screamed and there were tears running down his face. Not from the pain, no, but from the maddening joy of his deepest craving being met. Batman didn't give him any time to adjust. He was brutal as he repeatedly slammed himself into Joker, fucking him in the most carnal way and god it felt _so good. _It burned, it was so painful but it was such a sweet pain that it hardly actually hurt. Joker didn't even bother containing his screams of pleasure.

**Batman POV**

Batman had lost all control of his body after he actually began fucking Joker. It wasn't even like it was so much different than being with a woman except for the entrances to their bodies was wet and welcoming while this…well it seemed like Jokers body didn't know if it wanted him there or not…yeah he got that. But it felt amazing; the fact that he shouldn't be doing this only fueled his desire. And then Joker began to moan…almost screaming. Batman wasn't sure if it was from pain, and he didn't care. He knew Joker liked pain so even if this was going to hurt for a while before he got used to it Batman didn't need to try and feel guilty.

He had his nails in Jokers hips, he was holding on so had he caused the pale skin to bleed…and he liked that site. He threw his head back and joined the Joker in moaning, still pounding into him, the cape of his cowl fluttering around him with every thrust. Joker started speaking, just one word pleas or curses, "harder", "faster", "please" or "fuck" just over and over again. Batman couldn't think past his animal desire, the begging was getting to him. He moved a hand to Jokers shoulder and dug his nails in, scratching him from his shoulder to his ass. Joker leaned over and screamed into a pillow, muffling it. Batman growled and grabbed The Clowns hair again…why did he like doing that so much…?

He pulled Jokers face away from the pillow before he let go and said "Don't do that again" Thrusting into him harder with each word. Joker said something he didn't catch, so lost in this psycho's body that sentences didn't register properly. He assumed it was a plea for something and hauled Joker up so his back was pressed against Batman's stomach; one had still digging into a hip so he could keep thrusting and the other ghosting on his throat. Joker reached both of his hands behind Batman's head, clawing at his cowl, to maintain the balance. He licked him from neck to ear and growled "Tell me what you want."

"Please-" he managed before Batman purposefully thrust into his internal sweet spot making him practically howl. Batman hissed through his teeth at the sound, he wasn't sure how much longer he could keep this up. He wanted to cum so badly it hurt. He needed to exhaust Joker first…he knew he couldn't get off unless he knew Joker could take no more.

"Please what?" He said, still holding him up so he could lick and bite at his neck and ear.

"Oh god…please…I need to cum," Joker panted "please make me cum…._fuck…_please touch me…"

Batman slowed his thrusting and moved his hand from Jokers neck to his cock and gave him painfully slow strokes, and was rewarded with Joker throwing his head back into Batman shoulder. His eyes where squeezed just and he was biting his lip. Batman ran his thumb over the slick slit of Jokers arousal before shoving him back down onto his hands and knees so he could get back to his brutal pace. He didn't release Jokers cock and timed his strokes to match his hard and fast thrusts. He hit the sweet spot over and over again to make Joker moan and howl impossibly loud. Batman grit his teeth and watched the writhing ma beneath him. He was so close, so terribly close and the temptation to let go was almost too much. Then finally Joker seemed to lose all his coherent thoughts, _yes…oh fuck yes…almost there._

"Fuckfuckfuck….oh god Batsy _yeeess_. Oh! Please harder! Don't stop, don't stop. Oh god oh god OH GOD YES!"

_Yes! That's it…_Batman leaned over the Joker and bit down on his shoulder and with one more thrust and ne more stroke on his cock he came hard. All over Batman's had and all over his own stomach. Only then did Batman release his hold on his shoulder and cock. He put his hands on Jokers lower back, pushing down and fucked him as hard as he could for a few more thrusts before…

"Oh _FUCK_" He moaned and finally released into Jokers body. He pulled himself out and let Joker collapse onto his stomach.

Batman moved to sit on the edge of the bed, making room for Joker to roll onto his side with his back to him. Batman put his arm on his knees, trying to catch his breath and giving his mind a minute to come down from this high so he could think. He didn't know if he should feel disgusted with himself for fucking a criminal/his worst enemy when he should have just done what he came here to do. But it didn't matter anymore…He twisted around to look at the Joker. They were both sweaty and panting and Batman really needed to find a sink so he could wash sticky, cum drenched hand. Jokers back was a mess, bruises from all the bites had given him, some of which broke the skin, four long claw marks down the whole length of his back were bleeding in some places. Batman wouldn't be surprised if he'd left a bruise or two when he smacked him before or from choking him harder than he should have.

He would need to analyze his feelings about this whole thing when he got home. For now the only thing he knew was that he had no choice but to be irresponsible and not return Joker to Arkham this way. What would the doctors think if they saw these injuries? They would know Harley didn't do it, she was the one taking the beatings, sexual or otherwise, she just didn't give them. No, he would have to let him stay free this time so that no one began to question what he did with criminals. They might not truly believe Joker if he bothered to tell them what happened, but then the idea would be there and they would begin to wonder.

Batman shook his head and smiled to himself, _what the fuck is wrong with me…?_ He stood up and looked over his shoulder at Joker.

"You got a bathroom in this place?"

Joker simply motioned to a door on the other side of the room. Batman went in and closed the door behind him.

**Joker POV**

Joker watched Batman close the bathroom door behind him. _Well, _he thought, _I certainly can't fuck Harley anytime soon. Not til these bruises and scratch marks go away._ Sure he could always smack her around a little until she got the point and stopped asking but….just hiding it was easier. He didn't what her to know. Not that he was worried about what she would think…but he wanted to keep this just between him and His Bat, because this was defiantly going to be a one-time thing. No matter what he thought, he knew Batman was going to go to wherever he called home, analyze this whole thing, deiced it was a mistake and try not to think about it.

Joker didn't know what he thought about that. This whole thing was beyond exhilarating, and he knew that the next time he had some plan Batman would be there to clobber him and put him back in Arkham. But if he could figure out how they might keep that up _and _do this in secret every now and again…hahaha, well what was the harm in that. He just didn't know what exactly had set the Bat off or how to make it happen again if the mood ever struck him. He sighed _I guess I can worry about figuring that out if I happen to want this again._

He sat up and hissed as his body registered all the damage at once. He pulled on a nearby pair of pajama pants and went to the mirror to check out just what had been done to him. Batman was coming out of the bathroom as he got to the mirror. He stood with his back to it and twisted around to see as best he could. _Ouch…_ It wasn't pretty, claw marks, bruises and blood littered his whole back. He turned to face his reflection. A bruise on one side of his face and light finger shaped bruises on his neck, and finally marks in his hips where he'd been gripped. Add in the nasty bruise that was on his chest before all this and he looked pretty bad. It didn't help that his pale skin just enhanced how dark everything looked. _Sooo worth it._

He watched Batman in the mirror. Watched him get dressed and use one of his fancy Bat-tools to get up to the open window that he must have come from. All without one word or a last glance. Joker sighed, he was too tired to care. Everything was deliously sore and he felt relaxed for once in his life. All he was guna do now was take a cool shower, text his boys and Harley that they were free to come back and then he was going to pass the fuck out.

_Til next time Batsy, if I have anything to say about it fighting won't be the only thing we do anymore._


End file.
